Lovely Girl
by BoysWhoCriedWolfEXO
Summary: -no sumary-
1. Chapter 1

**Story Teaser**

"**Lovely Girl"**

**Starting With :**

**Oh Se Hun | Seo Joo Hyun | Park Chan Yeol | Wu Yi Fan | Huang Zi Tao | Kim Min Seok | Rei**

**Writer :**

**BoysWhoCriedWolfEXO / Silver  
**

**Genre :**

**School Life, Romance, Lil- bit Comedy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story Synopsys :**

_**Seorang perempuan cantik dengan pipi tembam dan juga surai kecoklatan sepinggang yang di biarkan tergerai bebas dengan tubuh tinggi semampai terlihat memacu langkahnya dengan tergesa- gesa.**_

"_**Gawat! Kenapa juga aku harus ketiduran di atap kampus tadi, astagaa.. bisa telat aku!" **_

"_**Ma- Maaf menggangu, silahkan diteruskan.."**_

"_**Selamat datang di Sweet Cookies Pocket!"**_

"_**Hahaha.. oke.. oke.. tenang.. tapi kalau noona mu menyukai ku bagaimana?"**_

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

"_**YAK! YAK! Gila! Kau salah paham! Enak saja kau menyebutku maling! Hentikan, itu sakit!"**_

"_**Wah.. nonna kau sud- YA?! KENAPA DIA NONNA? APA DIA MATI?"**_

"_**Eunghh.." seorang lelaki bersurai blonde sambil mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang perlahan menelusup masuk melalui retina matanya.**_

_**Bruk**_

"_**PARK CHANYEOL?!"**_

"_**Siapa yang tau kan? Bisa jadi maling itu gila! Pakai tuxedo malam- malam!"**_

"_**Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'alien hitam'? Aku bukan alien dan aku tidak hitam! Kulit ku ini tan eksotis!"**_

"_**Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, nama ku Seohyun, Seo Joo hyun"**_

"_**Ah.. namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun..."**_

"_**Mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan.. tujuh tahun lalu.."**_

"_**Tuan muda Sehun?! Astaga anda kemana saja?! Tuan dan nyonya panik karena anda tak pulang, saya juga sudah mencari anda kemana- mana tapi tak ketemu, anda juga tadi tak masuk sekolah kan? Sekarang katakan anda ada dimana? Saya akan menjemput anda Tuan!"**_

"_**Kau masih memakai tuxedo mu?"**_

"_**Kenapa kau baru pulang? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Jongin?"**_

"_**Gotcha Oh Sehun!"**_

"_**Sehun berjanji ayah.."**_

"_**Urusan? Urusan apa?"**_

"_**Anak itu sudah dewasa.."**_

"_**Selamat pagi nonna.. butuh tumpangan?"**_

"_**Well.. everything has change.. and that's all thanks to you nonna.."**_

"_**Well.. congratulation Oh Sehun!"**_

"_**Aku mencintai mu.."**_

"_**Ugh! AKU MEMBENCI MU OH SEHUN!"**_

**COMING UP!**

**Author's note :**

**Halooooooooo!**

**Salam kenal yaa semuaaa! **

**Aku author baru disini kalian boleh panggil aku Silver okey? Wkwk.**

**Oya, ini adalah FF debut aku, baru teaser nya sih, gimana? Ada yang tertarik ngga sama FF ini?**

**Rencananya kalau ada yang tertarik sama FF ini bakalan aku publish FF nya.**

**Hehehe, jadi gimana menurut kalian? Ada yang penasaran sama cerita nya? Atau ga aad yang penasaran sama sekali ? ):**

**Tapi Silver harap ada yang suka sama FF ini jadi cerita nya bakalan aku publish, mwhehehe.**

**RnR yaaa, makasih~**

**Sekali lagi salam kenal~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun.

Seo Joo Hyun / Seohyun.

Support Cast :

Kim Jong In / Kai.

Park Chan Yeol.

Rei [OC].

Wu Yi Fan / Kris.

Huang Zi Tao.

Kim Min Seok / Xiumin.

Leigth : Oneshoot.

Rating : T.

Genre : School Life, Romance, Lil- bit Comedy.

Author : BoysWhoCriedWolfEXO / Silver

haii, ini Silver bawa cerita dari teaser FF yang waktu itu, semoga kalian suka ya, soo langsung aja di bacaaaaa~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan cantik dengan pipi tembam dan juga surai kecoklatan sepinggang yang di biarkan tergerai bebas dengan tubuh tinggi semampai terlihat memacu langkahnya dengan tergesa- gesa.

Peluh menetes derah dari kening putih bersih miliknya, rambutnya yang tertiup angin sudah sedikit lepek karena keringatnya yang terus saja mengucur derah.

"Gawat! Kenapa juga aku harus ketiduran di atap kampus tadi, astagaa.. bisa telat aku!" racaunya risau.

Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah toko kue bertuliskan "Sweet Cookies Pocket" diatasnya, dia tersenyum senang seraya menyeka keringatnya pelan.

_**Cling**_

"Selamat dat-.. eoh? Seohyun? Kemana saja kau?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Seohyun itu mengatur nafasnya dengan menumpukan tangannya pada lututnya "Maaf.. hosh.. aku.. hosh.. ketiduran.."

Semua mata yang ada di dalam toko kue itu kini memandangnya heran, Seohyun yang merasa di tatapi hanya melempar senyum kaku "Ma- Maaf menggangu, silahkan diteruskan.." ujar Seohyun yang ajaibnya langsung dituruti oleh semua pengunjung.

Perempuan yang tadi menyapanya hanya geleng- geleng kepala "Sudah sana cepat ganti baju mu.."

"Baik"

...

"Selamat datang di Sweet Cookies Pocket!" teriak Seohyun ceria jika ada pengunjung yang masuk kedalam toko kue itu, dirinya tampak manis dan cantik dengan seragam maid berwarna soft pink yang melekat indah ditubuh ramping nan tinggi miliknya, membuat beberapa pelanggang yang kebanyakan pria terpesona padanya.

"Seo! Tolong antarkan pesanan itu ke meja nomor 9 ya!" teriak perempuan yang menyapanya saat dia baru tiba tadi.

"Baik Rei eonnie!"

Seohyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari meja yang di maksud oleh Rei, dan seketika bibir plumnya membuat sebuah lengkungan lemon seraya melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja tersebut, meja nomor 9.

"Permisi.. ini pesanan 2 Hot Chocolate dan 2 Tiramissu With Caramel nya, nama saya Seohyun, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" ujar Seohyun ramah.

Salah satu laki- laki berkulit tan yang ada di meja nomor sembilan itu terkikik pelan "Hihihi.. noona formal sekali.."

Seohyun terkekeh "Itu bagian dari profesional kerja Jongin!"

Laki- laki berkulit tan yang dipanggil Jongin itu merengut malas "Panggil aku Kai saja!"

Seohyun memeletkan lidahnya "Malas!"

"Hah.. noona menyebalkan!"

"Sudahlah, apa ada yang bisa kubantu lagi Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum "Sepertinya tidak.."

Seohyun menolehkan pandangannya kepada seorang laki- laki yang duduk di depan Jongin

"Bagaimana dengan mu Chanyeol? Ada yang bisa noona bantu?"

"Eumm.. yayaya! Aku ingin kau bawa bibimbap saat pulang nanti, dan juga roti melon kesukaan ku! Jangan lupa yang noona!" ujar Chanyeol yang notabene adalah adik tiri Seohyun.

Seohyun mendengus "Maksudku bukan bantuan yang seperti itu Yeollie- ah.. kau ini!"

"Sudahlah noona, bawakan ya? Yayaya?" paksa Chanyeol.

"YA! Berhenti menatapku begitu, aku jadi-.. haiss! Baik- baik kau menang!" ujar Seohyun sebal, merasa kalah dengan tatapan memelas adiknya itu.

"Yeay! Makasih noona!" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak mencium pipi kakaknya itu tapi ditahan oleh Seohyun membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Ini masih di toko Yeol! Mereka pasti mengira kita sepasang kekasih yang tidak sopan daripada seorang adik yang sedang berterima kasih kepada kakaknya!" ujar Seohyun dan Chanyeol hanya nyengir.

"Yasudah, aku kembali bekerja dulu ya..."

"Kalian lucu sekali ya.. hihihi" kekeh Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin heran "Lucu apanya?"

"Tidak.. noona mu itu cantik sekali ya.."

Chanyeol mendelik sambil mengambil garpu kecil untuk memakan cake yang sudah tersaji di depannya "Jangan coba- coba kau Tuan Kim! Aku takkan menyerahkan Seohyun noona dengan playboy macam kau itu!"

Jongin tertawa keras "Hahaha.. oke.. oke.. tenang.. tapi kalau noona mu menyukai ku bagaimana?"

Chanyeol memasukan sebuah potongan besar kedalam mulutnya "Tidak akan! Kau itu jelek!"

Jongin mendelik "YA! Tak sopan!" sementara Chanyeol hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jongin.

...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 KTS, toko kue tempat Seohyun bekerja sudah tutup sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, saat ini Seohyun sedang mencuci piring kotor di wastafel toko.

"Seo.. kau tidak pulang?" sapa Rei.

Seohyun menengok kearah gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu "Pekerjaan ku belum selesai eon, eonnie duluan saja, lagi pula ini sudah malam, eonnie pasti lelah bekerja sejak pagi tadi.."

Rei tersenyum "Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan kau sendiri Seo, yang lain sudah pulang semua.."

"Tidak apa- apa, lagipula tidak akan ada yang tau kalau di toko ini masih ada orang, semua pintu sudah di kunci, rooling door depan juga sudah di tutup.."

Rei nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu "Apa tidak apa- apa? Kau yakin akan baik- baik saja?"

Seohyun tersenyum "Tentu saja, tidak usah khawatir, eonnie pulang saja.."

"Baiklah, aku pulang, kalau ada apa- apa telfon aku saja ya Seo, selamat malam.."

"Siap.. selamat malam eon, hati- hati dijalan.."

"Kau juga ya, hati- hati disini, jangan lupa pintu belakang kau kunci, kuncinya sudah kutaruh di loker mu.."

"Oke.."

_**Blam**_

Seohyun menghela nafasnya saat mendengar pintu belakang tertutup, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di dalam toko kue yang gelap dan sunyi itu. Seohyun kembali melanjutkan acara cuci piringnya dan membereskan semua piring yang dicucinya itu.

Seohyun mengambil lap basah dari atas meja pantry dan mengelap meja- meja yang biasa di gunakan para konsumen toko mereka untuk makan di toko kue itu, Seohyun membersihkan meja- meja itu dengan sabar dan telaten, setelahnya dia menyapu dan mengepel lantai toko tersebut.

Setelah acara bersih- bersihnya selesai, Seohyun mengecek semua pintu dan juga jendela, memastikan apakah sudah terkunci semua atau belum, setelah dipastikan aman, Seohyun menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam maidnya dengan seragam kampusnya yang tadi dipakainya saat kesini, karena tidak mungkin Seohyun pulang dengan seragam maid itu bukan?

Selesai ganti baju, Seohyun mengunci rapat lokernya dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang, bergegas menuju rumah. Saat dirinya hendak menutup pintu belakang dia baru teringat kalau handphonenya masih tertinggal diatas meja pantry.

Seohyun segera bergegas masuk untuk mengambil handphonenya yang tertinggal, melupakan pintu belakang toko yang masih terbuka sangat lebar.

...

"Tuan muda Sehun! Tunggu!" teriak seorang laki- laki bespotur gagah dengan baju hitam pada laki- laki tampan berambut blonde yang sedang berlari beberapa meter didepannya.

Laki- laki itu tidak menghiraukan panggilan pria tegap yang merupakan pengawal pribadinya itu, dia terus saja memacu langkahnya, mengabaikan tatapan orang- orang sekitarnya yang menatapnya aneh sekaligus bingung, persetan dengan semua itu!

Dia memacu langkahnya kesebuah gang kecil di samping sebuah toko kue, dan membelalak kaget saat matanya menangkap jalan buntu di depannya, saat hendak memutar arah, dia sudah mendengar suara pengawalnya yang semakin mendekat.

Laki- laki itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan langsung tersenyum cerah begitu mendapati sebuah pintu yang terbuka dengan manis seolah menunggunya untuk masuk, tanpa pikir panjang, laki- laki itu langsung masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu pelan.

"Hei! Bodoh! Ini jalan buntu! Bagaimana mungkin Tuan muda Sehun lari kearah sini?!" marah salah satu dari tiga orang yang mengejar laki- laki yang diketahui bernama Sehun tadi.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah! Aku yakin sekali tadi aku melihatnya berjalan kesini Kris hyung!" ujar pria yang tadi di bentak kepada pria yang membentaknya yang diketahui bernama Kris.

Pemuda berambut pirang bernama Kris itu terlihat mengacak rambutnya kesal "Bagaimana mungkin?! Kau harus memeriksakan mata mu ke dokter Tao!" ujar Kris pada Tao, pria yang tadi dibentaknya.

"Sudahlah Kris, ayo kita cari ketempat lain, aku yakin Tuan muda Sehun pasti belum jauh dari sini!" ujar yang lainnya, pemuda berambut coklat bernama Xiumin yang diangguki setuju oleh Kris dan Tao.

...

Sehun mendesah nafas lega saat mendengar derap langkah yang menjauh, itu berarti tiga orang itu sudah pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang, dirinya itu ada dimana? Merepotkan sekali! Sehun akhirnya melangkah masuk lebih dalam, berniat menelusuri tempat asing yang menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi ini.

...

Seohyun mendesah lega saat melihat handphonenya tergeletak diatas meja pantry, dia segera meraih handphonenya dan melangkah menuju pintu belakang caffe, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok bayangan tinggi yang berada di dapur caffe, Seohyun menyipitkan matanya heran, perasaannya mulai was- was, ada orang lain yang masuk ke caffe ini selain dirinya!

Seohyun berjalan dengan mengendap- ngendap kearah meja pantry, mengambil sapu yang tadi digunakannya untuk menyapu lantai caffe, dia kembali melangkah menuju dapur dengan mengendap- ngendap.

Seohyun mengintip dari balik tirai, disana, ada sesosok laki- laki dengan postur tinggi dan juga rambut blonde, sesekali, laki- laki itu terlihat menggaruk- garuk kepalanya sebelum kembali meletakkan tangannya dipinggang, dia terlihat mondar- mandir dengan wajah bingung sekaligus resah membuat Seohyun mengernyit heran, apa orang ini masih bingung mau merampok atau tidak? Atau mungkin dia salah masuk toko dan tak bisa keluar? Entahlah.

Seohyun memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur, dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada sapu yang dipegangnya, saat jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari laki- laki itu dia mengangkat sapunya tinggi- tinggi dan..

_**Bugh**_

_**Bugh**_

_**Bugh**_

Seohyun segera memukuli laki- laki itu dengan brutal menggunakan sapunya, membuat laki- laki itu meringis beberapa kali.

"YA! Maling sialan! Jangan harap kau bisa merampok di toko ku! Rasakan ini!" amuk Seohyun sambil terus memukul laki- laki itu dengan brutal.

"YAK! YAK! Gila! Kau salah paham! Enak saja kau menyebutku maling! Hentikan, itu sakit!" ujar laki- laki itu yang sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh Seohyun.

"Mana ada maling mau ngaku?! Rasakan ini! Rasakan! Hiyaaa!"

_**Bugh**_

_**Bruk**_

Seohyun menutup mulutnya saat melihat laki- laki itu jatuh pingsan akibat dirinya memukul laki- laki itu cukup keras dibagian kepala.

"YA! Jangan pingsan bodoh! Kau lemah sekali! Haish! Kalau mau jadi maling kuat sedikit dong! Masa baru dipukul segitu saja pingsan! Yak bangun bodoh! Aduh.. gimana ini? Haishh merepotkan!" panik Seohyun, menyemangati dan mengatai laki- laki itu sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri, entah apa maksudnya berkata begitu, efek panik... mungkin.

Seohyun terus menepuk- nepuk pipi laki- laki itu, namun apadaya? Laki- laki tampan itu tak kunjung bangun juga, akhirnya dengan berat hati Seohyun memapah laki- laki itu dan membawanya kerumahnya yang jaraknya memang cukup jauh dari toko. Menyebalkan memang, apalagi melihat tatapan orang- orang yang menatapnya aneh, risih sekali rasanya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Seohyun tak mungkin meninggalkan laki- laki ini di tokonya bukan?

...

_**Ceklek**_

"Wah.. nonna kau sud- YA?! KENAPA DIA NONNA? APA DIA MATI?"

_**Pletak**_

Sepatu yang baru saja dilepas oleh Seohyun melayang dengan cantiknya kearah kepala Chanyeol, adiknya yang suka ribut dan berlebihan itu.

"Aduh! Ini sakit nonna!"

"Sttt... mulutmu! Bisakah kau diam?!" kesal Seohyun.

"Hrgg.. maaf maaf, oke tapi dia kenapa?"

"Pingsan" Seohyun mendengus "Bisakah kau memberiku sedikit bantuan disini? Ini berat! Tidak kah kau menyadarinya?"

Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda dan langsung membantu kakaknya itu memapah laki- laki keruang tamu dan menidurkannya di sofa "HAH?! OH SEHUN?!" teriak Chanyeol histeris saat melihat wajah laki- laki itu.

_**Pletak**_

Lagi, kepala Chanyeol kembali mendapat hadiah, tapi kali ini bukan sepatu, melainkan jitakan cantik dari sang kakak. "Bicaralah dengan suara pelan bodoh! Dan siapa itu Oh Sehun?"

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit "Itu.. dia teman sekelas ku"

"Dia bukan pencuri?"

Chanyeol menatap Seohyun malas "Untuk apa dia mencuri? Ayahnya bahkan bisa membeli sebuah pulau di negara ini!"

Seohyun melotot "HAH?!"

_**Pletak**_

"Bicaralah dengan suara pelan nonna! Hahaha" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh kemenangan melihat wajah cemberut Seohyun setelah dia jitak barusan.

"Hah, sudahlah.. Yeol, kau urus dia ya!"

"EHH?! KENAPA AKU?!"

"Kau kan temannya.." Seohyun berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol...

_**Pletak**_

"..dan bicaralah dengan suara pelan, hihihi, dadah.." ujar Seohyun sambil tersenyum menyebalkan dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Seohyun dengan wajah cengok sebelum tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Seohyun "Dasar! Sebenarnya siapa sih yang lebih tua? Aku atau dia? Sikapnya kekanakan sekali nonna ku itu.." monolog Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri kemudian dia menatap kearah Sehun yang merupakan teman dekatnya disekolah selain Kai "Hrrggg.. anak ini memang selalu merepotkan aku!" dan memapah Sehun menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

...

"Eunghh.." seorang lelaki bersurai blonde sambil mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang perlahan menelusup masuk melalui retina matanya.

Pandangannya mengedar keseluruh penjuru kamar bernuasa honey brown itu, aroma vanilla yang menguar di seluruh penjuru kamar masuk kedalam indra penciumannya, membuat perasaanya tenang. Tapi.. dia tau ini bukan kamarnya, karena sejak kapan dirinya meyukai warna coklat? Nuansa kamarnya itu black in white.

_**Bruk**_

Sebuah tendangan keras membuatnya terjatuh dari atas kasur dengan posisi tidak elitnya, lelaki itu sedikit meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap- ngusap pantatnya yang barusan mencium lantai

"Dasar pelamas! Kau mau sekolah tidak?!" bentak sebuah suara baritone yang cukup familiar ditelinganya, lelaki itu bangun dari posisi duduknya dengan perlahan dan seketika matanya membelalak saat mendapati sosok tinggi yang tengah berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"PARK CHANYEOL?!" teriak lelaki itu kaget.

"Haishh! Aku tau aku tampan Oh Sehun tapi tak perlu teriak seperti itu! Ini masih pagi! Bodoh!" amuk Chanyeol pada lelaki di depannya yang bernama Sehun.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sebal sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kearah Chanyeol "Tampan? Apanya yang tampan?! Aku kaget karena wajah mu terlalu buruk rupa raksasa bodoh! Dan kau tau?! Pantat ku sakit karena kau tendang tadi! Sialan!" marah Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak terima "Apanya yang 'raksasa bodoh'? Cih! Berkacalah Tuan Oh, tinggi mu bahkan hanya 2cm di bawah ku mungkin!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak lebih tinggi dari mu! Idiot!"

"Siapa yang kau seb-"

**_Brak_**

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dengan tidak elitnya, membuat perkataan Chanyeol terhenti, mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka menatap sesosok gadis cantik dengan celemek pink dan spatula di tangan kirinya menatap mereka garang

"Kau niat sekolah tidak Park Chanyeol?! Jongin sudah menunggu mu di bawah! Cepat sarapan!" marah gadis itu.

Chanyeol nyengir kuda sambil menatap gadis di depannya "Eh.. Seohyun nonna, hehe iya iya, aku segera turun.." ujar Chanyeol.

"Yasudah cep-"

"KAU?!" perkataan Seohyun terpotong karena teriakan Sehun yang tiba- tiba "Kau kan gadis gila yang menyangka aku maling! Iyakan?!" marah Sehun.

Seohyun menatap Sehun kesal "YA! Siapa yang tak curiga jika ada orang asing malam- malam masuk dengan mengendap- endap ke dalam toko ku! Dan apa itu gadis gila?! Tak sopan! Aku bahkan tiga tahun lebih tua di atas mu!"

"Seharusnya kan kau bisa bertanya dulu! Kau tau? Itu sakit! Jangan membual! Mana mungkin kau tiga tahun lebih tua dari ku, wajah mu saja seperti anak kecil!" bantah Sehun.

"Ap- YAK! Apa kau tuli?! Apa kau tidak dengar tadi Chanyeol memanggilku 'nonna'? Dan apa maksud mu dengan 'bertanya dulu'? Memangnya siapa yang mau menjamin kalau kau bukan maling betulan?!"

"Aishh lagipula apa kau buta?! Mana ada maling memakai tuxedo serapih ini?!"

"Siapa yang tau kan? Bisa jadi maling itu gila! Pakai tuxedo malam- malam!"

"YA! Kau mengatai ku gila?!"

"Aku tak bilang! Kau yang bilang! Baguslah kalau kau merasa.."

"YA! En-"

"Sudah- sudah!" potong Chanyeol "Aishh.. kenapa pagi ku begitu runyam! Nonna, sebaiknya kau turun, kau kan sedang memasak bagaimana kalau masakan mu hangus? Dan Sehun, lebih baik kau tak usah sekolah dulu, aku tau pasti kau kabur lagikan? Mana mungkin kau keluar memakai tuxedo, apalagi malam- malam seperti kemarin, kau bisa memakai baju ku, sana cepat!" perintah Chanyeol membuat keduanya terdiam dan segera melaksanakan apa yang di perintahkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap keduanya malas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Hancur sudah hari indah ku!" gerutunya lagi.

...

Chanyeol menatap sebal kearah Kai yang sedari tadi menertawakannya, harusnya dia tak usah cerita bagaimana pagi nya yang indah itu dirusak oleh seorang Oh Sehun yang tiba- tiba hadir di rumahnya "Teruslah tertawa, alien hitam!"

Kai menghentikan acara tertawanya dan menatap Chanyeol sengit "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'alien hitam'? Aku bukan alien dan aku tidak hitam! Kulit ku ini tan eksotis!"

"Ya, ya terserah!" ujar Chanyeol malas.

"Oke, oke, sekarang jadi Sehun ada dirumah mu? Bersama Seohyun nonna? Apa kau yakin mereka bisa akur? Karena kalau dari cerita mu.. aku ragu mereka akan akur.." tanya Kai.

"Entahlah.. aku hanya berharap telinga ku masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik saat ini, mengingat tadi pagi mereka bertengkar dengan saling berteriak satu sama lain, huft!" lemas Chanyeol, sementara Kai hanya kembali tertawa melihat temannya yang terlihat sangat menderita itu.

...

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi, rambutnya pun masih basah. Saat ini dia tengah mengenakan kaos coklat lengan pendek dengan tulisan 'Funny' berwarna kuning di tengahnya yang di padukan dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna hijau army yang tentu saja milik Chanyeol, Sehun kabur dari rumah, ingat?

Sehun menghela nafas pelan melihat bayangannya dicermin, dia masih berusaha mengeringkan rambut blonde miliknya yang entah mengapa lama sekali keringnya, tangan Sehun lama- lama pegal juga karena biasanya, Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer sedangkan Chanyeol tak punya hair dryer.

Sekarang sudah jam 08.30 KTS, dan berkat lelaki bodoh bernama Park Chanyeol itu, Sehun jadi bolos sekolah, tapi kalau dipikir- pikir, Chanyeol ada benarnya juga sih, bagaimana kalau Kris hyung, Tao, dan juga Xiumin hyung yang merupakan bodyguard kesayangan ayahnya itu mencarinya sampai ke sekolah? Bisa gawat! Lagi pula Sehun kabur kan tanpa persiapan apapun, dia tak membawa seragam dan juga buku- buku tugas, cari mati namanya kalau berani masuk tanpa membawa buku tugas, dan kalau pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil buku sama saja menyerahkan diri ke kandang singa!

Sehun terduduk lemas diatas ranjang Chanyeol, tangannya benar- benar pegal dan rambutnya belum kering, bahkan kelihatan akan kering saja tidak! Lihat saja, masih banyak air yang menetes dari rambut blondenya membuat bagian atas kaus yang dipakainya ikut basah. Akhirnya Sehun hanya mendesah pasrah dan membiarkan air yang menetes dari rambutnya itu membuat kausnya -kaus Chanyeol yang dipakainya- yang sudah basah menjadi semakin basah.

_**Ceklek**_

Sehun menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar pintu kamar Chanyeol yang di tempatinya terbuka menampakan sesosok gadis cantik dengan surai kecoklatan sepinggang masuk kedalam. Kakinya yang jenjang dibalut dengan celana jeans panjang dipadukan dengan blause berwarna soft pink lengan pendek dengan renda putih di bagian kerahnya.

Gadis itu melangkah pelan kearah Sehun dan berdiri tepat di depan Sehun

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya nya ramah, mencoba melupakan pertengkarang mereka tadi pagi.

Sehun melirik gadis di depannya itu sebal, jujur saja, dia masih kesal dan tak terima di sangka maling, tapi karena gadis diahadapannya ini menyapa nya ramah, jadi dia pun mencoba bersikap ramah.

"Sudah" jawabnya singkat.

Gadis itu mengernyit "Kau sudah mengeringkan rambut mu?"

"Sudah"

"Kenapa masih basah sekali?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, dia mengigit bibirnya ragu, nampak bingung mau menjawab apa, sementara gadis di depannya terus menatap Sehun lekat, menunggu jawaban pemuda itu "Ughh.. itu.. eumm.. aku.. ugh.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya?"gugup Sehun membuat gadis di depannya mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja!"

"Ugh.. aku.. begini.. tadi aku sudah mencoba mengeringkan rambut ku dengan handuk, tapi rambut ku tak kunjung kering, lama- lama tangan ku pegal juga, jadi kubiarkan saja! Ugh!" jelas Sehun dengan bola mata yang menatap ke segala arah.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian tertawa membuat Sehun menatapnya sebal "Tertawa saja sepuas mu!"

Gadis itu menghentikan tawanya mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang kesal, dia mengambil handuk yang ada di atas kasur adiknya, Chanyeol dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Sehun dengan handuk itu, Sehun sendiri hanya terdiam tanpa berontak, entah kenapa.. jantungnya berdetak cepat "Kau tau?" ujar gadis itu sementara Sehun hanya terdiam, menunggu lanjutan ucapan gadis itu dengan jantung yang semakin berdetak cepat "Kau mengingatkan ku pada Chanyeol waktu dia masih kecil, dulu Chanyeol juga tak bisa mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri, jadi akulah yang selalu mengeringkan rambutnya, bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih sering meminta ku untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.." lanjut gadis itu ceria.

"Apa kau.. tak merasa keberatan?" tanya Sehun.

Gadis itu menggeleng "Tidak, aku senang melakukannya, seperti saat ini.. aku juga senang mengeringkan rambut mu walaupun kau bukan Chanyeol" ujarnya membuat jantung Sehun berdetak makin tak karuan, entahlah.. tapi mendengar gadis itu berbicara begitu.. Sehun merasa.. senang.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, nama ku Seohyun, Seo Joo hyun" ujar gadis itu.

"Ah.. namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Tapi eum, bukankah kau kakaknya Chanyeol?"

"Ya, kenapa?" Seohyun menaruh handuk itu di sandaran kursi meja belajar Chanyeol karena rambut Sehun sudah selesai dia kering kan.

"Kenapa marga kalian berbeda?"

"Ah itu, aku dan Chanyeol memang kakak beradik, tapi beda ayah" Sehun mengernyit membuat gadis itu tersenyum maklum "Well, ibu ku menikah dengan ayah Chanyeol, Tuan Park, satu tahun setelah ayah kandung ku meninggal" lanjut Seohyun, wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud.." ujar Sehun merasa tak enak.

Seohyun tertawa pelan "Santai saja Sehun!"

Sehun mengangguk "Tapi.. dimana orang tua kalian? Eum.. mengapa daritadi aku tak melihat mereka?"

Seohyun tertunduk "Tujuh tahun lalu.." ujar Seohyun membuat Sehun mengernyit heran "Mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan.. tujuh tahun lalu.." lanjutnya membuat Sehun kembali tertegun, tapi bagaimana mungkin?

"Maaf, aku.. maaf"

"Tidak apa- apa.. tapi kenapa kau tidak tau? Bukankah kau teman dekat Chanyeol?"

Sehun mengangguk "Memang, tapi seperti yang kau tau, ini pertama kalinya aku berada dirumah Chanyeol, kami biasanya bermain dirumah ku atau Kai, Chanyeol selalu menolak jika aku dan Kai memaksa bermain di rumahnya, lagi pula Chanyeol tak pernah membicarakan keluarganya, aku saja baru tau kalau dia punya kakak, jadi aku.. maaf.."

"Sudahlah.. sekarang kau sarapan dulu ayo! Pasti kau lapar kan? Tapi kau tau? Tinggal disini tak gratis, jadi kau tetap harus membantu ku nanti, mengerti?!"

"Kau memangnya tak sekolah?"

"Aku sudah kuliah! Dan kebetulan hari ini tak ada jam kuliah, jadi untuk apa ke kampus? Sudah ayo!"

Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk menuruti.

...

Sehun mengayuh pedal sepeda itu dengan nafas terengah, sungguh! Sehun tidak pernah tau kalau ternyata naik sepeda itu sungguh melelahkan! Terlebih jika kau membonceng seseorang di jok belakang, benar- benar menambah beban!

Peluh menetes derah dari pelipis Sehun, bajunya sudah basah oleh keringat karena cuaca musim panas yang tak begitu bersahabat dengan kulitnya. Wajah putihnya susunya sudah benar- benar memerah dan kepalanya pening, ughh.. inikah kekuatan seorang laki- laki? Entah mengapa Sehun merasa lemah sekali!

"Sehun, kau tak pernah naik sepeda ya?" tanya Seohyun yang masih duduk manis di jok belakang.

"Tentu saja pernah! Tapi mungkin waktu aku masih SD?" jawab Sehun dengan nafas terengah.

Seohyun tertawa "Dasar! Naik sepeda itu menyehatkan! Aku tau kau anak orang kaya, tapi sesekali kau bisa naik sepeda kan? Jangan naik mobil melulu!"

Sehun membelokan sepedanya kesebuah taman dan memberhentikan sepedanya tepat di depan bangku taman dan segera turun dari sepeda untuk duduk di bangku itu "Kau tau nonna? Ayah ku tak pernah membolehkan ku naik sepeda, apalagi angkutan umum, aku tak pernah membawa mobil sendiri karena selalu diantar supir kemana- mana, dan kadang kala, aku merasa seperti lelaki cengeng yang selalu meminta di temani kemana- mana padahal aku lelah dengan semua ini nonna!" keluh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau lelah? Bukankah enak? Kau jadi tak perlu capek- capek kan?" tanya Seohyun sambil tersenyum manis setelah sebelumnya mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun.

Sehun mendengus "Apa nya yang enak nonna?! Aku merasa terkekang! Dan kau tau alasan aku kabur dengan memakai tuxedo kemarin malam? Itu karena aku kabur dari pesta pertemuan ayahku dengan kolega- kolega bisnisnya! Aku lelah! Aku ingin ayah ku menganggap ku seperti apa adanya aku, toh tanpa disuruh pun aku akan tetap meneruskan perusahaannya kan? Aku kan anaknya! Tapi dia selalu mengekang ku! Membatasi ruang gerak ku! Membuat ku tak pernah bisa bernafas dengan lega dan itu semua membuat ku.. benar- benar.. lelah!"

Seohyun tersenyum "Ayahmu hanya terlalu menyayangi Sehun- ah"

"Aku tau! Tapi sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat ku berfikir kalau dia menyayangi ku karena aku adalah penerus perusahaannya! Bukan anaknya!" sanggah Sehun.

Seohyun mengusap pucuk kepala Sehun lembut "Setidaknya kau harus bersyukur karena kau masih memiliki ayah yang memperhatikan mu.." ujar Seohyun sendu membuat Sehun terdiam "..aku tau banyak anak- anak seperti mu yang menciptakan batas dengan orang tua mereka karena merasa terlalu terkekang dengan sikap orang tua mereka, tapi.. pernahkah kau berfikir berapa beruntungnya kau masih bisa mempunyai orang yang bisa kau panggil dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu? Dari sekian banyak anak manusia yang ada di bumi ini, banyak juga yang tak memiliki orang tua, dan kau.. seharusnya kau bersyukur karena masih memiliki mereka.. kau tau Sehun? Mereka hanya terlalu menyayangi mu sehingga mereka tak ingin permata kecil mereka satu- satunya menderita kelak, karena itu mereka menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang mereka yang berlebihan itu dengan cara yang salah sehingga membuat mu terkekang, tapi bukan berarti mereka tak menyangimu.." jelas Seohyun panjang lebar,

"Kau tau? Orang tua juga manusia biasa yang bisa saja gelap mata karena tak ingin sesuatu yang paling disayanginya rusak, dan kau adalah hal yang paling mereka sayangi dan cintai di dunia ini sehingga mereka ingin yang terbaik buat mu meski caranya salah. Dan sebagai seorang anak, kau harus bisa memberikan pengertian pada orang tua mu, bicaralah sebagai seorang anak, katakan lah kalau kau tak membutuhkan semua hal yang mereka berikan yang sebenarnya menyulitkan mu dan membuat mu membangkang pada mereka. Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak menyangi anaknya Sehun- ah, bahkan singa saja yang merupakan binatang yang tak memiliki otak tak pernah memakan anaknya sendiri kan? Apalagi manusia yang di kodratkan Tuhan untuk memiliki otak? Lagipula, apa salahnya bicara? Selama semuanya masih bisa di selesaikan dengan baik kenapa tidak? Kabur bukan hal untuk menyelesaikan masalah Sehun, kau seharusnya mau membuka hati mu untuk sesuatu yang seharusnya kau usahakan, bukan bertahan dengan pendirianmu yang menganggap kalau kau hanya boneka orang tua mu dan membuat hubungan kalian semakin jauh.." lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun terdiam memikirkan perkataan Seohyun barusan, dadanya berdesir hangat, selama ini dia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu, dia tak pernah mau mengerti keadaan orang tua, dia justru selalu memaksa orang tua nya untuk mengerti keadaanya, dia selalu menyalahkan mereka padahal dirinya lah yang bersalah, dirinya lah yang egois!

Tolol!

Sekarang Sehun merasa benar- benar tolol, Seohyun benar, Sehun masih beruntung karena dia masih memiliki orang tua, dan tak seharusnya Sehun melakukan ini pada orang tuanya, mereka pasti khawatir karena Sehun tak pulang seharian. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat Oh Sehun?! Kau egois!

Dan.. Seohyun..

Gadis itu menyadarkannya, membuka mata hatinya yang begitu buta, menariknya kembali kedalam dunia nyata yang harus dilalui dengan perjuangan dan pengorbanan, karena kebahagiaan yang diinginkannya tidaklah gratis bukan?

Sehun menatap kearah Seohyun yang sedang asyik memainkan kupu- kupu yang hinggap di tangannya, Seohyun yang begitu cantik membuat dadanya kembali berdesir hangat dan Sehun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan untuk gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Terima kasih nonna!" ujar Sehun senang.

Seohyun memanyunkan bibirnya karena kupu- kupu yang tadi hinggap di tangannya pergi "YA! Oh Sehun! Lihat perbuatan mu! Kupu- kupu itu pergi! Lagi pula untuk apa kau berterima kasih?" sebal Seohyun dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sehun menggeleng "Sudahlah, ayo! Nonna bilang tadi mau belanja?"

"Ah iya! Aku jadi lupa! Ini salah kau juga Sehun! Kenapa kau malah membelokkan sepeda itu kesini! Ayo cepat! Ini sudah hampir sore, nanti kalau Chanyeol pulang sementara aku belum masak kan gawat!" seru Seohyun seraya duduk di boncengan sepeda yang mulai melaju meninggalkan taman itu.

...

Sehun dan Seohyun telah selesai berbelanja dan sekarang Sehun sedang membantu Seohyun memasak di dapur, hari ini Seohyun tidak kerja, karena kebetulan caffenya memang tutup setiap hari kamis.

"Sehun, ambilkan garam!"

"Ini bukan garam bodoh! Ini gula! Itu yang garam!"

"Hey! Siapa yang menyuruh mu memakan apel itu? Cepat bantu aku!"

"Sehun ambilkan pisau!"

"Aishhh! Maksud ku pisau untuk memotong! Bukan pisau roti!"

"Sehun ambilkan piring kecil"

"YA! Piringnya terlalu besar! Aku bilang yang kecil! Bodoh!"

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu duduk?! Ini belum selesai!"

"YAK! Sehun mana mangkuknya?! Kenapa lama sekali?!"

"Taruh ini di atas meja makan!"

"YA! Jangan dimakan! Aku cuma menyuruh mu menaruhnya! Bukan memakannya!"

"Sehun sumpit nya kurang!"

"Bisakah kau bekerja lebih cepat?!"

Kira- kira begitulah keributan yang di buat Seohyun di dapur, gadis cantik itu dengan seenaknya menyuruh- nyuruh Sehun dan sesekali memakinya jika Sehun berbuat salah. Sehun sendiri hanya menuruti tanpa ada niat membantah, well.. siapa lagi yang bisa menyuruh- nyuruhnya sampai keringatan seperti ini kalau bukan Seohyun? Dan Sehun pikir ini kejadian langka, mengingat dirinya yang selalu 'dilayani' bukan 'melayani', sekarang Sehun tau bagaimana capeknya kalau disuruh- suruh itu, Sehun jadi teringat para maidnya yang sering dia suruh- suruh dirumah, Sehun berjanji dalam hati kalau dia tak akan menyuruh- nyuruh maidnya seenaknya lagi.

Sehun sedang tiduran di atas sofa dengan mata terpejam, dia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang masih memburu, keringat membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, jangan berlebihan! Sehun tidak biasa melakukan semua itu, jadi wajar saja jika dia merasa sangat- sangat cape saat ini!

Seohyun tersenyum menatap Sehun yang sedang tidur di atas sofa ruang tamu, dia terkekeh sendiri mengingat ekspresi kelelahan Sehun saat dirinya terus menyuruh- nyuruh lelaki itu sementara Sehun sudah sangat kelelahan.

Perlahan, Seohyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sehun

_**Sret**_

Sehun sebelumnya hendak protes saat ada yang mengangkat kepalanya, tapi saat dia membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati wajah cantik Seohyun yang tersenyum di atas nya membuatnya kembali menelan protesannya, dia tau kalau sekarang kepalanya berada diatas pangkuan Seohyun.

Jemari mungil Seohyun mengusah kepala Sehun lembut, membuat Sehun kembali menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati rasa nyaman yang selalu Seohyun berikan padanya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Seohyun.

Sehun mengangguk "Tentu saja! Kau benar- benar menjadikan aku pembantu sehari mu!"

Terkekeh pelan sambil terus membelai kepala Sehun "Maaf.. tapi setidaknya kau dapat pelajaran kan?"

"Ugh.. iya sih"

"Eum.. Sehun?"

Sehun membuka matanya "Ya?"

"Apa kau berniat untuk pulang dan menyelesaikan semuanya?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar memikirkan kata- kata Seohyun barusan, sebelum mengangguk pasti "Tentu saja!"

"Yasudah, sekarang kau cepat mandi sana!"

"Siap nonna!"

...

Setelah selesai mandi, Sehun langsung pamit pulang pada Seohyun dan menolak ajakan untuk makan bersama terlebih dahulu, Sehun fikir ini semua lebih baik di selesaikan dengan cepat sebelum semuanya semakin rumit.

Sehun mengeluarkan iPhone miliknya dari saku tuxedonya, dia mengusap layar iPhonenya agar kuncinya terbuka dan segera mendial angka 1 yang merupakan panggilan cepat untuk seseorang.

"Yeoboseo?" sahut Sehun saat terdengar suara di sebrang telfon.

"Tuan muda Sehun?! Astaga anda kemana saja?! Tuan dan nyonya panik karena anda tak pulang, saya juga sudah mencari anda kemana- mana tapi tak ketemu, anda juga tadi tak masuk sekolah kan? Sekarang katakan anda ada dimana? Saya akan menjemput anda Tuan!" ujar suara di sebrang telfon.

Sehun mendengus "YA! Jangan terlalu formal Kris hyung! Jemput aku di kawasan perumahan apgujeong- dong.."

"Hahaha, maaf, baik kau tunggu disana saja Sehun, sebentar lagi aku sampai.."

"Oke"

_**Pipp**_

Sehun kembali memasukan iPhonenya kedalam saku tuxedonya. Dia sengaja kembali memakai tuxedonya karena dia tak mungkin memakai baju Chanyeol lagi kan? Tidak sampai 15 menit, sebuah mobil Bugatti Ferron dengan warna merah kehitaman berhenti tepat di depannya.

Sehun segera membuka pintu mobil itu dan masuk ke dalam dan mendapati seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut pirang duduk di kursi kemudi menatapnya geli.

"Kau masih memakai tuxedo mu?" candanya.

Sehun mendengus "YA! Cepat jalan hyung!"

"Hahaha, tidak sabaran sekali, baiklah.."

Dan mobil itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menjauhi kawasan perumahan apgujeong, membelah jalan malam kota Seoul yang begitu gemerlapan.

...

Seohyun sedang menghangatkan masakan yang tadi sore sudah di masaknya dengan sedikit bantuan dari Sehun, anak itu sudah pamit pulang sekitar 45 menit yang lalu. Seohyun menghela nafas, tidak biasanya Chanyeol pulang telat, sekarang dia benar- benar bosan karena di rumah dia hanya sendiri.

_**Ceklek**_

"Aku pulang!"

Yah.. pucuk di cinta Chanyeol pun tiba..

Seohyun menghela nafas lega saat melihat adiknya sudah pulang, eoh? Tapi sepertinya adiknya itu tak sendiri, ada sesosok mahkluk hitam yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Seohyun mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Jongin?" tanya Seohyun.

Kedua lelaki itu menatap Seohyun sambil nyengir kuda "Tadi aku keasikan bermain di game center nonna, maaf.. hehe" ujar Chanyeol kikuk.

Seohyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai "Aku.. aku numpang.. numpang makan.. ya, numpang makan.. haha.." ujarnya gugup.

Seohyun menatap keduanya dengan tatapan memecing sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas "Yasudah, Chanyeol kau ganti saja baju mu dulu, dan Jongin kau bantu nonna menyiapkan makanan di meja.."

"Siap kapten!" seru keduanya cepat sembari menghela nafas lega.

...

"Sehun kemana nonna?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sedang makan bersama di meja makan.

"Eoh? Sudah pulang.."

"Woah.. benarkah?" sahut Kai tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Seohyun bingung.

Kai menggeleng "Tidak.. tapi biasanya kalau kasusnya 'Sehun kabur dari rumah' pasti dia tidak akan mau pulang sebelum bodyguardnya yang benar- benar menemukannya jadi ya.. aku kaget saja.."

"Apa nonna menyuruhnya pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Seohyun mengangguk "Ya.. orang tuanya pasti khawatir kalau dia tidak pulang kan?"

Chanyeol dan Kai terdiam kemudian saling berpandangan sambil melempar senyum aneh "Gotcha Oh Sehun!" teriak mereka bersamaan sebelum bertos ria sambil tertawa puas.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Tidak apa- apa.. sudah lanjutkan makan mu nonna, jangan pedulikan kami.." ujar Chanyeol masih dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Betul.. betul.." beo Kai.

Seohyun hanya menggedikan bahunya pelan sebelum melanjutkan acara makannya.

...

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sehun saat sampai di ruang tengah keluarganya dan mendapati Tuan dan Nyonya Oh sedang berdiri sambil sesekali memijit pelipis mereka.

Kedua orang paruh baya berbeda gender itu menoleh keasal suara dan seketika senyum mereka mengembang, sang wanita segera berlari menuju Sehun dan memeluknya erat "Aigoo Sehun, kau kemana saja nak? Ibu khawatir.." ujar wanit paruh baya itu, dan Sehun dapat merasakan kalau ibunya menangis.

"B- Benar.. kah?" gugup Sehun.

"Bodoh! Mana ada orang tua yang tak khawatir jika anaknya tak pulang seharian Oh Sehun?!" ujar sang pria paruh baya membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria paruh baya yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, seketika matanya membulat, ayahnya.. menangis..

Sehun segera melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan berlari menuju ayahnya, segera Sehun peluk erat pria paruh baya itu "Ayah.. maafkan Sehun ayah.. maafkan Sehun yang egois.. maafkan Sehun yang selalu menyerahkan semua kesalahannya kepada ayah.. tapi Sehun hanya ingin ayah mengerti, kalau semua yang ayah lakukan pada Sehun itu berlebihan, Sehun merasa terkekang ayah, Sehun tak bisa bernafas lega.. sebenarnya.. Sehun sama sekali tak punya niat untuk membangkang pada ayah seperti ini! Sehun tak ingin membuat ayah dan ibu khawatir sampai menangis seperti ini! Maafkan Sehun, Sehun yang salah.. tapi bisakah.. bisakah ayah mengerti Sehun? Sehun anak ayah.. sampai kapapun Sehun tidak akan pernah menolak untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayah karena itu memang sudah kewajiban Sehun, tapi bisakah? Bisakah ayah tidak membatasi ruang gerak Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun menikmati masa- masa remaja Sehun tanpa harus di bayang- bayangi oleh bisnis? Sehun masih SMA ayah.. perjalanan Sehun masih jauh.. bisakah ayah memberikan Sehun sedikit keringanan? Sehun.. Sehun ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menghirup udara bebas tanpa harus terikat oleh bisnis, bisakah ayah? Sehun mohon.." lirih Sehun dalam pelukan ayahnya.

Ayahnya Sehun mengusap lembut pundak lebar anaknya "Ayah mengerti Sehun.. semua yang ayah lakukan itu untuk kebaikan mu, ayah tak ingin jika nanti sudah tiba saatnya kau menggantikan ayah kau belum siap untuk menghandle semua perusahaan itu, menjadi pemimpin sebuah perusahaan tidaklah mudah Sehun, maka dari itu, ayah ingin kau mengerti dari sekarang, agar kau tidak kesulitan nantinya.. ayah sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengekang mu.. ayah menyangi mu Sehun.. bahkan sangat menyayangi mu.. semua yang ayah lakukan untuk kebaikan mu, maka dari itu ayah mohon, jangan kau tanamkan kebencian dihati mu untuk ayah.. maafkan ayah.. tapi ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu.."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan ayahnya, dia menatap lurus matanya ayahnya yang basah oleh air mata "Sehun mengerti ayah, tapi Sehun tertekan dengan semua itu, ayah bahkan tak pernah mengizinkan Sehun bermain bersama teman- teman Sehun, ayah selalu menjejali Sehun dengan bisnis padahal perjalanan Sehun masih jauh, Sehun sangat menyangi ayah, Sehun tak ingin menyakiti ayah, tapi Sehun benar- benar merasa terkekang dengan semuanya ayah.. tidak ada waktu dimana Sehun bisa bergerak dengan bebas.."

Tuan Oh mengusap pucuk kepala Sehun lembut "Maafkan ayah Sehun.. maafkan ayah yang egois.. maakan ayah yang terlalu menyayangi mu hingga membuat mu merasa terkekang, ayah tak akan memaksa mu lagi, ayah akan meminta persetujuan mu dahulu seblum ayah mengikat mu dengan urusan bisnis- bisnis itu, ayah tau kau juga punya kehidupan mu sendiri, dan sebagai orang tua, ayah tak ingin melihat kau.. anak ayah.. menderita karena keputusan ayah.. maafkan ayah.."

Sehun menggeleng "Tidak ayah.. tidak.. Sehun akan tetap meneruskan perusahaan ayah, Sehun tak menolak ayah, Sehun senang melakukannya, Sehun hanya meminta ayah memberikan Sehun keringanan, memberikan Sehun ruang untuk bergerak dengan bebas di dunia Sehun sendiri, terima kasih ayah sudah mau mengerti Sehun.. Sehun menyayangi ayah.."

Ayah Sehun tersenyum "Tapi jangan salah gunakan kepercayaan yang sudah ayah berikan padamu, mengerti? Ayah percaya pada mu Sehun, oleh karena itu.. jangan khianati kepercayaan ayah atau ayah akan menarik kata- kata ayah kembali, mengerti?"

Sehun tertawa pelan, biar bagaimanapun, Tuan Oh tetaplah Tuan Oh, dia selalu tegas dan bijaksana dan Sehun mengerti itu, Sehun mengangguk pasti sembari tersenyum dalam pelukan ayahnya "Sehun berjanji ayah.."

Sementara nyonya Oh hanya memandang keduanya dengan senyum menawan yang terukir di bibir nya, dia bahagia, akhirnya suami dan anaknya itu bisa akur.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan disitu? Ibu tak ingin memeluk Sehun dan ayah?" tanya Sehun membuat nyonya Oh terkekeh pelan.

"Siapa bilang ibu tak mau?" dengan langkah pasti, nyonya Oh mendekat kearah anak dan suaminya, memeluk erat dua orang lelaki yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Terima kasih ayah.. terima kasih ibu" ujar Sehun lagi "Dan terima kasih Seohyun nonna.." lanjutnya dalam hati.

...

Hari ini Sehun bangun pagi- pagi sekali, dia sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya dan juga buku- bukunya yang sudah dia masukan kedalam tas. Sehun melihat jam yang leingkar di pergelangan tangannya, pukul 05.30 KTS dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, bahkan mungkin ibunya masih menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka sementara ayahnya masih duduk di meja makan dengan sebuah koran dan secangkir kopi.

Tapi Sehun masa bodoh dengan itu semua, hari ini Sehun punya niat lain, dia ingin menjemput seseorang sekaligus membuat perubahan dalam hidupnya, atau lebihnya tepatnya perubahan dalam statusnya.

Dia meraih kunci mobil Bugatti Ferron miliknya yang sudah diserah oleh ayahnya tadi malam. Yap.. mulai sekarang Sehun boleh membawa mobilnya sendiri dan tentu saja Sehun merasa senang dengan semua itu.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuruni tangga dengan tergesa mengundang tatapan bingundari para maid yang melawatinya "Tidak biasanya tuan muda bangun pagi" pikir mereka semua.

Bahkan ayah Sehun yang tadinya asyik membaca korang, segera mengalihkan pandangannya begitu melihat Sehun tiba diruang makan dengan seragam lengkap, kening ayah nya berkerut bingung dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Ayah, aku mau berangkat" ujar Sehun pamit.

Tuan Oh melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya "Sepagi ini?"

"Yap, aku berangkat!"

"Hei!" teriak Nyonya Oh membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik "Kau bahkan belum sarapan Sehun! Lagi pula gerbang sekolah mu juga belum terbuka jam segini!"

Sehun tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati ibunya

_**Cup**_

"Aku sarapan diluar saja bu, hari ini aku ada urusan, jadi berangkat pagi.." ujar Sehun setelah mengecup pipi ibunya lembut.

"Urusan? Urusan apa?" heran ayahnya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum jahil "Ada deh.. sudah ya!" ujar Sehun sebelum berlari meninggalkan orang tuanya menuju pintu depan, mengabaikan teriakan ibunya.

"YAK! Oh Sehun! Aishh.. anak mu itu!" kesal ibunya.

Tuan Oh terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum maklum "Biarkan saja.. sepertinya urusannya memang benar- benar penting!"

Nyonya Oh menatap suaminya heran "Penting? Memangnya sepenting apa sampai dia berangkat sepagi ini dan meninggalkan sarapannya?"

Tuan Oh tertawa "Anak itu sudah dewasa.."

Nyonya Oh mengernyit heran mendengar kata- kata suaminya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum penuh makna "Hah! Dasar anak itu! Awas saja jika dia tak mengenalkannya pada ku nanti!"

"Ya.. kita liat saja nanti. Sebaiknya kau tengok masakan mu, sepertinya aku mencium bau gosong?" goda Tuan Oh.

Mata Nyonya Oh membelalak seketika "Astaga! Masakan ku!" ujarnya berlari menuju dapur, meninggalkan Tuan Oh yang tertawa puas melihat tingkah lucu istrinya.

Well.. sepertinya hari- hari keluarga Oh akan berbeda mulai sekarang.

...

Seohyun turun kebawah dengan tergesa setelah sebelumnya menggedor pintu kamar Chanyeol untuk membangunkan adiknya itu. Hari ini dia ada kuliah pagi, dan bodohnya dia kesiagan. Seohyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan mungilnya, pukul 06.00 KTS dan kuliah nya di mulai satu jam lagi.

Well.. satu jam memang waktu yang cukup panjang, tapi bagi Seohyun yang merupakan mahasiswi yang disiplin, datang satu jam sebelum kelas dimulai itu sudah termasuk terlambat.

"Nonna, kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan morning voice nya yang tiba- tiba sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan rambut yang masih acak- acakan khas orang bangun tidur.

"Aku sudah telat Yeollie, kau sarapan saja sendiri, nonna sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu" ujar Seohyun cepat.

"Baiklah" balas Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat.." ujar Seohyun cepat dan segera melangkah keluar tanpa menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol.

_**Blam**_

Setelah menutup pintu rumahnya dengan cukup keras, Seohyun segera melangkah cepat keluar dari pagar rumahnya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Selamat pagi nonna.. butuh tumpangan?"

...

Seohyun menyandarkan punggunya pada jok mobil yang sedang di kendarain oleh seorang lelaki tampan berambut blonde yang duduk di kursi kemudi di sebelahnya.

Well.. Seohyun cukup kaget melihat lelaki ini tiba- tiba sudah ada di depan pagar rumahnya tadi pagi, tapi Seohyun tak mau ambil pusing.

"Kenapa kau bisa membawa mobil?" tanya Seohyun heran.

"Apa maksud mu? Tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Aishh! Bukan itu maksud ku! Maksudku.. bukankah kau tak boleh membawa mobil?"

"Well.. everything has change.. and that's all thanks to you nonna.."

Kening Seohyun mengerut heran "Aku? Kenapa aku?" tunjuk Seohyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki disamping nya tersenyum "Berkat nasehat mu, aku memberanikan diri untuk bicara pada orang tua ku, dan well.. kau tau kelanjutannya!"

Seohyun masih menatap lelaki disampingnya heran sebelum kemudian tersenyum "Well.. congratulation Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tertawa "Nonna?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintai mu.." tegas Sehun membuat Seohyun menoleh kaget.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seohyun "Aku mencinta mu.." ulangnya.

Seohyun membuang pandangannya dari Sehun, dia gugup sekarang "Lalu?"

"Jadilah kekasih ku.." pinta Sehun.

Seohyun mengigit bibirnya "Jalankan mobilnya" perinta Seohyun akhirnya, Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju kampus Seohyun, Seoul National University.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun terus fokus menatap jalanan di depannya sementara Seohyun terus mengigit bibirnya, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jantungnya berdebar keras, dia bohong kalau dia bilang dia tak menyukai Sehun. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Dia baru saja mengenal Sehun dua hari yang lalu. Dan Seohyun benar- benar tak menyangka kalau Sehun akan senekat ini. Bukan.. yang terpenting.. dia tak menyangka kalau Sehun juga menyukai nya.. ah bukan.. tadi Sehun bilang Sehun mencintai nya.. ya.. mencintainya..

Mobil Sehun berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kampus Seohyun, Seohyun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, pukul 06.25 KTS. Seohyun menghela nafas, masih enggan untuk keluar dari mobil, lagi pula, Sehun juga belum membuka pintu mobil yang masih terkunci itu, jadi dia tak bisa keluar.

"Jadi?" ujar Sehun memecah keheningan.

Seohyun menoleh "Apanya?"

"Jadilah kekasih ku nonna.." ucap Sehun lagi.

Seohyun menutup matanya sebelum menatap Sehun yakin dengan senyum jahil yang mengembang di wajah gadis itu "Apa itu sebuah pernyataan?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Seohyun yang tersenyum jahil padanya, dia pun balas melempar smirk andalan nya pada Seohyun "Bukan.." ujarnya membuat senyum jahil di wajah Seohyun luntur "Itu.. perintah!" tegas Sehun membuat Seohyun menatapnya sebal.

"Well.. kalau begitu apalagi yang harus di pertanyakan Tuan Muda Oh?" tanya Seohyun jahil.

"Hahaha, oke! Kau kekasih ku mulai sekarang! Ingat itu!"

"YA! Kau sama sekali tidak romantis! Sudah aku mau kuliah!" ujar Seohyun sambil berusaha membuka pintu mobil tapi Sehun menahannya "Aishh ayolah Oh Sehun! Aku sudah telat! Apalagi mau mu?" kesal Seohyun.

Sehun hanya diam, menatap lurus mata Seohyun dengan pandangan teduh, Seohyun yang mengerti arti tatapan Sehun pun hanya tersenyum maklum.

_**Cup**_

"Aku kuliah dulu!" sahut Seohyun cepat setelah memberikan kecupan yang amat sangat singkat di pipi Sehun.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum penuh makna, Sehun kembali menarik tangan Seohyun cukup kencang dan..

_**Chu**_

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir peach Seohyun, Seohyun membelalakan matanya kaget dengan wajah yang merona hebat "Aku mencintai mu Seo Joo Hyun.."

"Ugh.. aku.. aku membenci mu Oh Sehun!" gugup Seohyun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah gadis cantik dihadapannya yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih nya itu, dia membuka kunci pintu mobilnya dan dengan cepat Seohyun membuka pintu itu dan keluar dari mobil Sehun, tapi Sehun kembali menarik tangan Seohyun "Nanti malam kau dandan yang cantik ya, karena aku akan membawa mu menemui calon mertua mu, aku pergi, kau belajar yang benar ya.. sampai jumpa nanti malam.."

**_Cup_**

Sehun mengecup tangan Seohyun sekilas dan segera menutup pintu mobilnya sebelum kemudian melajukan mobilnya menjauhi gerbang kampus Seohyun.

Seohyun mematung di tempat sebelum menyadari kalau mobil Sehun sudah melaju menjauhinya "Ugh! AKU MEMBENCI MU OH SEHUN!" teriak Seohyun dengan wajah yang merona hebat dan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kampusnya sambil menghentak- hentakkan kakinya sebal.

Sehun sendiri terkekeh dalam mobilnya membayangkan wajah Seohyun yang kesal dengan pipi merona hebat dan juga bibir peach mungilnya yang menyumpahi nya dengan sumpah serapah.

Sehun yakin kalau mulai dari sekarang hidupnya akan lebih berwarna karena memiliki Seohyun disisinya, memiliki Seohyun sebagai kekasihnya. Sehun menatap jalanan di depannya dengan pandangan bahagia, entah hanya perasaannya atau memang begitu adanya, tapi dia melihat langit biru di luar tampak lebih cerah dari biasanya dan ia menyukainya. Sehun pun menghela nafas pelan sambil tersenyum pasti..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"She's such a lovely girl.."

**THE END**

kyaaaa! ini dia FF pertama Silver yang berani Silver publish, okey gimana jadinya? ada yang suka sama FF nista ini? maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan, maklum, Silver masih pemula dan masih sangat amatir dalam menulis FF, jadi tolong di maafkan bila masih banyak typo dan ide cerita yang kurang menarik.

ohya, makasih buat seseorang yang udah review, makasih karena kamu udah mau ngehargain kerja keras Silver ya.

_**audryasmine :**_ hai audry, gapapa kan kalo aku panggil begitu? hehehe iya salam kenal juga.. makasih ya udah suka teaser yang kemaren aku post dan udah mau review. hehe ini udah aku post ya ceritanya, btw makasih ya audry, kamu adalah orang pertama yang nge- review teaser debut aku hehehehe makasihhhhh :)

akhir kata, Silver ucapin terima kasih ya, sampai jumpa di FF- FF silver yang berikutnya ya, dan jangan lupa RnR yaa, Silver sangat berharap kalian mau review FF debut Silver ini, karena biar bagaimanapun Silver masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian semua, makasihhhh~~~~


End file.
